Love Letters
by spottedhorse
Summary: Cobert Valentine's challenge.


Valentines Cobert Challenge: Cora re-reads the love letters Robert sent her while he was away at war, many of which are somewhat naughty. At the time, she was hesitant to write him in kind, so for Valentine's Day she writes him her own naughty love letter.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Love Letters:**

It was a grey winter day early in 1922 and Cora Crawley was at loose ends. Robert had gone to London, a business trip and would not return until afternoon in two days. Edith was in London too, meeting with that Gregson man that everyone except Edith so heartily disapproved of. The maids were going about their day, cleaning here and there and the footmen were busy as well. Mary was busy with the baby and Tom was out on the estate, meeting with some tenants. Little Sybie was napping. Everyone seemed to have something to be doing, except Cora.

She tried sitting with her needlework but soon lost patience with it and then she picked up a book she'd been reading, but lost interest quickly. It was lonely without Robert. Her life just seemed fuller, more complete when he was nearby. Even when he was out with Tom, looking after the estate, his presence was felt by her. But today….today was lonely.

With a sigh she glanced around her room. Normally she enjoyed hiding away for an hour or so each afternoon in her little sanctuary but today was different. Today she missed her Robert and the room felt forlorn. Her eyes settled on her writing desk, or more to the point, a wooden box that sat atop it. Perhaps she could write some letters. Yes, that would be a good idea. She would catch up on all her correspondence and then be free tomorrow to spend time with Robert when he returned.

Sitting at her desk, she opened her box and looked inside. There was only one letter that needed a reply and it was Lady Chittum. She had written inviting the Crawley's to a ball in London in a few weeks time. But of curse they wouldn't go. Not yet. It was too soon after Matthew…

Cora turned her thoughts away from that. Too much had happened in too short a time, losing Matthew only a little over a year after losing their Sybil. It had almost broken all of them. Robert had been her strength through it, even though his own grief had been so raw. He had truly begun to look upon Matthew as a son and losing him had hurt Robert deeply. They were all just beginning to find their way through it.

She dug in her box a little deeper and smiled when her hand settled on a bundle of letters. Pulling them out and untying the string she shuffled through them. The pages were yellowed and worn after all these years but the words in them…they were precious to Cora. Robert had written her many letters while he was away, fighting in Africa. The girls were still small and she had been so terribly lonely for him then as well. Each letter had been a treasure to be held and admired, and read many times over until the next arrived. Most were full of mundane things, talk of the war, plans for the future, and inquiries after the girls… normal thoughts and questions a husband might write to his wife.

But there were a few…Cora blushed as she remembered sitting down in the library reading _those_ letters. They were special, meant for only her eyes as Robert had poured out his most intimate thoughts. And some those thoughts had been so naughty…

Smiling, she lifted the first of _those_ letters from her pile.

_Dearest Cora,_

_Alone in my tent I have time to think on our lives together and find myself amazed that you are as fond of me as I am of you. I assure you nothing, especially this dreadful war will keep us long apart. I was such a fool, so eager to leave you and our girls for this desolate place. It isn't really the fault of this place that I find it so bleak; I am finding that anyplace is empty without you near.  
This last week without mail has seemed an eternity to me; your letters are my one happiness here. I miss you so very much, my darling. Oh, I would give my soul for another of those days we had together not long ago...Remember that last afternoon together in the orchard? It warms me even now as I recall the feel of you as I touched you in those most special places. You were so welcoming, so adoring as you reassured me that you were solely mine and would wait for my return. And I do long to return to you, to your comforting caresses, and even more to your fire. _

_I dream of you at night, especially of that last night. You were so beautiful, so loving… and so incredibly exciting. I believe you were trying to convince me to stay with your wiles. And I must confess it almost worked. The way you looked at me, held me…kissed me. And when we joined…oh my dear Cora, I am never happier than in those times. What I wouldn't give to be with you like that tonight…_

_They are calling me away just now and so I will end this to post it quickly. Just know my dear one that I miss you so terribly much.  
Goodbye dearest Cora. My first and only love...Believe me ever to be always yours, _

_Robert_

Cora smiled as she refolded the letter. It no longer made her blush as much as it had then but she was still touched by the sweetness of his words. He seldom expressed himself so boldly and to have it written down….

Comforted by the memories these letters evoked she picked up another and read:

_Darling, oh my darling. _

_I'm writing in haste to tell you that I love you more today than ever in my life before, that I never see beauty without missing you or witness pleasure without thinking of you. You complete my aspirations, realize all my hopes, make all my dreams come true. Your spirited optimism inspires me with happiness. Your tender faithfulness is a rock of security and comfort. I feel for you all kinds of love at once. I have asked so very much of you and you have never failed me. You embellish all colours, enhance all beauty, and intensify all delight. I love you more than life, my beauty, my miracle. _

_Sometimes at night I lie awake thinking of you, of your tantalizing eyes and their most vibrant blue tint. And then my mind wanders to your iridescent skin and I long to touch you, feel your soft contours beneath my unworthy hands. These thoughts quicken me and become torturous and I have only my self to blame for letting my mind wander there. Yet I cannot help myself. I am a foolish man for so many reasons, not the least of which was leaving you and our blessed nights together. Oh how I wish this conflict would end and I could come home to you and your sweet beauty. Once hme, I never want to leave your arms again. Oh and how we will spend our nights…_

_I must stop now, for we are to ride out soon and if I continue along this line I shan't be fit to sit a horse. I am most assuredly forever yours,_

_Robert _

Cora chuckled at the practicality at the end of his romantic musings. What poet had he been reading before writing that one because _that_ was most assuredly _not_ the way her Robert generally expressed himself. Setting it aside, she picked up a third.

_My dearest Cora,_

_The mail packet finally arrived and I was treated to seven letters from you and more from the girls. Our little Mary is becoming a little lady it seems and my heart tightens with the knowledge that I was not there for her first tea. Please tell Edith I am so proud of her for her writing medal. I do hope she saves her paper so that I might relish it when I return. And our sweet baby drew an adorable picture that I will carry in my pocket. I shall attempt to write each one a short note of their own in the next few days._

_As for your letters, my darling…I am sorry to have embarrassed you with my description of how very much I miss you. Perhaps in the future you should only read my letters in the safety of our bedchamber. In fact, I think I shall imagine you there reading them whenever I write. You shall be wearing that lacy gown that I adore so much, the one with the little flowers, the one that hardly hides anything and yet tantalizes so much. In my mind's eye, you forgo your dressing gown and are sitting in your chair by the window…is that a gentle breeze blowing through rustling the light fabric? Oh my darling... If only I could hold you in my arms tonight._

_Don't let Mama's tart comments deter you from the meaning of my words, for I do miss you immeasurably. When I lie in my cot at night I sometimes think insanity will be my only partner. I want so much to feel you next to me that I ache with it. You have bewitched me with your wifely attention and I am caught in your spell. Oh my darling, I miss your vibrant lips so very much. I miss your taste and the scent of you. My fingers itch to feel your skin beneath them and my hands tremble to touch you. I close my eyes and envision you on our last night together, your tender caresses and the soft firmness of you beneath me. You enveloped me in such love that night and I yearn for more. _

_I must ask you a favor which sounds quite crazy, and which I should regard as such, were I the one to receive the letter. It is also an enormous test. Well, here it is: _

_Write only once to me a week, so that only one letter arrives in the packet—for I cannot endure the collection of your daily letters, I am incapable of carrying on after them. I've tried rationing them, reading one a day through the week but that is even worse. For instance, I read one of your letters, then lie on my cot in apparent calm, but my heart beats through my entire body and as I think only of you. I belong wholly to you; there is really no other way to put it, and even those words are not strong enough. After your letters I can only think of you and while I do want to know you are well and bearing up, I don't want to know what you are wearing; my muddled mind only tries to imagine you in the outfit and it usually ends with me getting you out of it. It confounds me so much that I cannot deal with my life here, How could I, fool that I am, go on sitting my horse and leading the men or attending the reports and other duties that befall me, instead of leaping onto a train and only disembarking when I am with you again?_

_They say we will leave here soon but it cannot be soon enough for me. I will drown you with love when next I see you, with caresses, with bliss. I want to gorge you with all the delights of the flesh, so that you faint and die. I want you to be surprised by me, and to admit to yourself that you had never even imagined such excess... When you are elderly, I want you to recollect those first hours, and I want your dry bones to palpitate with delight when you think of them._

_And now, my love, with your warm heart and loving eyes, whose picture I keep close and kiss each night and whose lips I so often kiss in my dreams, I must close. But first I must tell you that your love enriches me so abundantly with all pleasant memories and sweet anticipations. Your caresses are so dear and so longed for awake and in slumber, making my heart beat faster, my flesh tremble and my brain giddy with delight. My darling who first came to me as a frightened bird but now loves to lie in my arms till long after the midnight chimes have uttered their warning, I miss you so very much. You are my life, with your generous soul, my heart's keeper and my true lover. Good night my sweet. Count each morning as the precursor of many bright, beautiful mornings when my kisses shall waken you and my love shall greet you in our life as one._

_Ever your adoring Robert _

That one had undone her. She remembered carrying it in her pocket for days, pulling it out and reading it again and again, blushing each time as her body responded the visions his words created in her mind. His letters till had that power over her, even after all these years. Sleeping would be a challenge tonight, she mused.

And then a thought came to her. The day after next was Valentine's Day. It wasn't something they usually made a big fuss over but they did observe it, often only after retiring for the night. Perhaps she could change that this year…

Pulling out a fresh paper and picking up her pen, Cora began to write:

_My Darling Robert,_

_You are away from me and I find that I am quite restless. You see, my dear one, I seem to be lost without you near me. Many years ago you wrote to me that you wanted to drown me in your love upon your return, so much so that when I am old and withered my dry bones will palpitate in delight from the memory of it. Well, my darling, I do not yet consider myself old or withered but I do find my heart palpitating from those memories. It seems you do have that power over me even now. _

_Since you are not here for me tonight, I am planning something very special for you on Valentine's night. I think we shall dine alone, just the two of us. Candlelight will be our only illumination as we sit closely together, enjoying the meal and each other. And then my darling you shall be my desert. We'll retire early, I believe… but we won't sleep. Not for awhile anyway._

_Because my darling, I plan to consume you. You'll come to me as you always do, in your silk pajamas and robe as is your custom. I shall be dressed in…hmmmm… I suppose you'll have to wait and see; it will be a surprise. And you will unfasten your robe, toss it on the chair, and slide into bed as you have done countless times before. And then you will be mine. Oh my dear, I'm warmed by just the thought of you…_

_The night will begin with kissing… not the usual goodnight kiss but a more ardent one…and then another…and another, until we are both aflame. My hands will seek you out, find your skin…and divest you of your shirt. Because you see my darling, I do love to run my fingers through that bristle on your chest. I don't think I've ever expressed how divinely masculine I find your little patch of fur but I do. I'll leave off kissing your mouth to trail behind your ear, where you are so sensitive and I will play there until you moan aloud. You can resist all you wish but I know how that excites you and I will remind you my husband that I know just how to do that to you._

_You'll want to caress me no doubt, but I shall resist. Indeed, I will frustrate your every move, your every touch, until we both can stand it no longer. It is my intention darling, to feast on you, nibbling, suckling, and sucking in your delights. And when I am done with that, I might allow you a taste of me; but only when I have done with my first course of you. _

_And when I am ready, when you are so engorged that you are about to burst, then and only then will I allow you the main course. Oh Robert, as I sit here writing this letter, imaging you next to me, longing for it, I am consumed with hunger and craving; the kind which I only feel when I think of you. I ache to feel you near me, touching me, in me…_

_Please be certain to come home to me on Valentine's. I do not believe I can suffer another day without you, my darling._

_Ever yours, _

_Cora._

Robert received Cora's letter the next day at his club. Reading it in his room, he gasped at his usually demur wife's intimacy. She had never in all their years of marriage, never written him a letter such as this.

Across the room, Bates heard his intake and looked up, watching the flushed expression of his Lordship. Frowning slightly as he tried to understand the other man's discomfort, he then smiled when he saw the Earl rereading the letter and blushing intently. Her ladyship no doubt was missing her husband. Robert grew impatient with his business and hurried to complete it so that he could board an earlier train the next morning.

The train couldn't move quickly enough to satisfy Robert Crawley. After they arrived at Downton station, the motor car was far too slow as well. No one could remember seeing him depart from the car with such haste in years, as he bounded out and strode to the door. Once inside, he hesitated only long enough for Carson to take his coat and hat. "Where's Lady Grantham?"

"In the library, I believe sir," Carson replied in his deep voice.

Robert hastened to the door, flung it open and hurried inside. Cora was sitting in a chair by the window, her feet curled under her as she read a book. Her head rose immediately, a smile blossoming onto her face as she spied her husband. "Robert…I wasn't expecting you for hours?"

"I took the earlier train," he replied as he crossed the room to her. "I wanted to come home sooner…after your letter."

Cora looked at him coquettishly. "My letter? Oh yes… I had almost forgotten about that."

Robert looked at her, puzzled. Then watching as she struggled to contain the brightness of her eyes and her amused grin, he smiled. Offering his hand to her, he let his smile grow even broader. "Yes, my darling, your letter. And I can assure you I have not forgotten one word of it. In fact, I think we should go up and you can explain to me exactly what you meant by it."

Standing she took his hand. "Of course, darling. Although I would think by now you would understand me completely."

Robert led his wife from the room, eyeing her in adoration. As they passed Carson in the hall, he told the butler, "Lady Grantham and I do not wish to be disturbed. In fact, you may instruct the kitchen to send us up a dinner tray later… much later. We won't worry about diner in the dining room tonight."

"But Robert," Cora started to remind him of her plans for dinner, just the two of them. His expression stopped her and she smiled, nodding to Carson.

"Very well, Mi' Lord," Carson said with a smug nod.

Once in their room, Robert grinned at his wife. "So now, my dear…you will explain your rather wicked letter to me."

"Wicked? Oh dear…" Cora flirted. "I should think my intentions with the letter were quite clear but if you insist, I will show you." She tugged at his tie, pulling it lose in one yank. Then carefully, she ran her fingers beneath his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and down his arms. Then carefully, she began on his buttons.

Robert watched her, engrossed in the hungry expression in her eyes. It was torture standing there, not touching her, letting her do everything. But what glorious torture…

Finally the last button was unfastened and the shirt followed the path of his jacket, off his shoulders, down his arms, and onto the floor. Her hands moved to his chest, as did her eyes. Her fingers played in his hair as she leaned forward and began to trail kisses across his breadth. Robert gasped as she sucked a nipple into her mouth, her fingers clinching the hair beneath them and then loosening and teasing the skin underneath. It was more than Robert could stand; his arms curled up, his hands grasping her arms and then working up to her shoulders before wrapping around her. "Oh Cora…" he breathed as she trailed kisses across his chest to have a go at his other nipple.

Slowly he backed them to the bed and collapsed, Cora falling on top if him. Their connection was momentarily broken before he pulled her back to him, his hands going to her fastenings at the back of her dress. Soon she was divested of the garment. Still, Robert thought she was wearing too many garments. Groping at her chemise, he was surprised to hear a chuckle from Cora. "Really darling, aren't you the eager one?" she teased.

"My god Cora, I've been about to explode since I first read your letter. It was all I could do to get through my meetings. Do you really expect me to wait longer?"

Cora sat up and looked down at him with a smile. "But my darling, isn't the thrill in the build up?"

"But…but…" He pulled her down again, down to his lips. Kissing her hungrily, he also reached for her chemise and yanked at it, tearing it away from her body.

"Robert!" she gasped in surprise. Pushing away from him she watched as he tossed the fabric to the floor and grinned at her innocently.

"You started it," he taunted as he pulled her down yet again, this time pulling her to his side as he rolled to lean over her. His eyes danced merrily as he gazed down at her.

"But that was silk you just destroyed," she huffed; but her eyes gave her away. She was amused and intrigued by his action.

"I'll buy you another. But I wanted you out of it…and these," he said as he reached for her underpants.

"Don't you dare," she gasped.

Smirking, Robert began to gently tug at the garment. With an amused huff, Cora reached down to help him remove the last bit of clothing. "You too…fair is fair," she chided.

Standing, Robert unfastened his belt and trousers, letting them slide down. Then he pushed at his underwear until it pooled at his ankles. Bending over to disengage them from his feet, he was surprised when he felt and heard a swat to his bare posterior. The shock made him jump, his feet tangling in the garments and sending him sprawling on the floor. "Cora!" he bellowed.

Cora leaned over the edge of the bed, laughing; at least until he rolled over. Her eyes grew wide as she saw exactly how much distress he was really in. "Oh my…Robert," she whispered as she stared at his obvious arousal.

"Cora, I told you what your letter had done…" he said as he untangled his legs to stand. Finally free from the offending fabric, he joined her on the bed, his hands going to her sides as he pulled her in for a kiss. "You've so astounded me that it is painful," he whispered between kisses.

Cora pushed him down and crawled on top of him. "I think I can help with that," she said in a low, husky tone. Then covering him with herself, she slid her moist sweetness over his length, teasing him into insanity. "Cora…" he begged as his hands settled on her waist and then slid down to her hips. "Please…"

Lifting off him slightly, she wiggled a bit until his shaft was positioned and then she slid down his pole. Robert hissed and moaned as she settled with him buried deeply within her. Having been in an aroused state since receiving her letter, Robert had no patience and squirmed beneath her, coaxing more action on her part. Giggling, Cora complied and began stroking him with her heat.

Robert bucked under her, his hands clinching at her hips as she ground into him, sending him into an even higher frenzied state. Realizing that he was too far gone for any of their usual teasing and taunting, Cora leaned over him, letting her breasts slide over his overly sensitive chest as she continued to grind and stroke. "Cora, I must… I….ahhh…" he moaned. Suddenly he flipped her, unceremoniously crawling over her and entering her again. He tried to go slowly but it was beyond him and he began to pump, gently at first but then more furiously, until his release came in an explosion that undid him. Falling beside her, exhausted, all he could manage was a small moan of contentment.

Cora snuggled next to him, her fingers working into his hair. "Robert darling.." she whispered.

"Mmmmm…."

"You um…. Well, I'm still….waiting," she spoke quietly into his ear, her warm breath tickling. She used a finger circling the sensitive area around his ear, especially just behind it, knowing that usually got his attention.

Lying almost completely face down, he turned his head to her side and half opened one eye. "Waiting?" he mumbled.

"For my turn," she grinned.

"Humph…." He muttered. Languidly he rolled over, trying to find strength to ….do something. But it was no good; he was entirely spent. "Don't think I can."

Cora looked petulantly at him for a second and then her expression changed, a wicked glimmer shining in her eyes. If Robert had been fully aware he would have been wary, but he was incoherent. The sensation of her light touch on his skin permeated his sated fog but too late, he understood her intentions. Grasping his deflated manhood, she wrapped her hand around him easily. And then she began her torture, teasing and caressing his little head with feather like touches. Robert began to convulse in response to her attention, her touch reducing him to twitches and wiggles as he fought the overwhelming tickling sensation she created. Giggling and squirming, he begged her to stop but she continued relentlessly. "Cora!" he finally bellowed in torturous frustration.

"So…?" She asked innocently as she paused.

"So what?" he asked.

"So, are you going to please me?"

"Darling, it was never my intention to not. But you had me in such a state…I couldn't…I needed….you….so very much."

"Me? Or would any woman have done?" she asked, feigning shock.

"You my darling, only you," he answered certain that it was the right answer.

"So when do you plan to pleasure me?" she asked coquettishly.

"A soon as possible, my dear…as soon as possible." Then he pulled her to him and kissed her warmly.

As they separated, he saw the merriment in her eyes and admired her beauty in general. Gazing into her very blue eyes, he smiled contentedly. "I am a very lucky man," he said lovingly.

"And I intend to ensure your ongoing luck…all night long," she returned.

Robert smirked at her, contented and thankful. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

"Mmmm…yes, it is," she said as she snuggled into him. "Very happy."


End file.
